Before the story begins
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: Prequel to 'Secrets'. Logan's gone. Rory's pregnant. He doesn't know. But Logan's friends do.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I know it took a while. But here my prequel to 'secrets'. Enjoy. And for all of my returning readers, I know that I have been very bad with some of my stories in the past, but the more reviews I receive, the better I feel about my story, therefore the sooner that I get ideas for new chapters and write and post them. And I think that is what we all want. So how about you hit the button and give me a review. Tell me what you think.

_Rory_

I was sitting in Stars Hallow. It was a sunny summer's day. The kind that people came to Stars Hollow for. I lifted my arms and stretched, feeling the warm sun hit my growing belly. I sigh, pulling my legs up to my chest the best that I could. I was waiting for my Mom to stop working so we could go clothes shopping, since I was in dire need of clothing that didn't make me look like a cow.

It hadn't been long since he had left. Long enough for me to pat my stomach and know that there was a baby there. I had tried to keep my mind off of him, because as far as I knew he had never tried to contact me in the last 4 months. Since the day that he left. I never heard from him. And all I could think about is if he loved me like he said he did, why wasn't he here? Why didn't he know about his baby that I am carrying? I was beyond hurt. The chances of me ever telling him were slim. He had his chance. He took his chance to California.

I tried to push all thoughts of Logan out of my mind, as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I struggled to reach for it before the person hung up. I grinned when I see who it was.

"Dear Finn. What do I owe for this pleasant surprise of a phone call? Have you run out of alcohol?" I laugh before I wait for his response.

"I have never run out of alcohol Love. It would be a sin." I shake my head. Finn would never change. "But I am just calling to check up on my favorite pregnant chicka." He chuckles.

I put my hand on my stomach affectionately. Even if its Father had left me broken hearted, I still loved this baby more than I ever thought possible. I already felt a bond. "We are doing just fine. You don't have to call and check up on us you know." He really didn't. But I liked that he did, he was like a brother to me.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be a very good Uncle Finny if I didn't, right?" I laugh. He was excited to be an Uncle. Even if he wasn't mine or Logan's brother by blood. I don't think he would have it any other way. Uncle Finny. It had a nice ring to it. "And plus, I wanted to make sure that we were still on for tomorrow."

It was our thing. Our meaning me, Finn, Colin and Stephanie. Once a week since two weeks after Logan left, we had met for lunch. The same day, the same restaurant. "Of course we are still on. Hey, do we still have that bet to see if Steph and Colin are actually going to make eye contact?" I laugh. Everyone knew that Steph and Colin were dancing around each other. Hell, even the waiters knew.

"Damn straight Love. Double or nothing it's not for another two weeks." Finn replied. Oh how I loved my weekly rituals with the people that were becoming my best friends.

"You're on." I said, laughing into the receiver of the phone.

_Lorelai_

I walked out of the Inn to hear my daughter laughing. It was good to finally start to hear her laughing again. After Logan had left, she had been a mess. It took a week's supply of coffee and Oreos to bribe her out of bed.

And then the situation just got so much more complicated. My beautiful, bright, witty daughter was pregnant. Out of wedlock. Just like I was. But she had something that I didn't. She is already a Yale graduate. But at least the Father of my baby knew that she existed. Logan was clueless.

She had a job at a small local paper, which worried me. Rory was never one to know how to slow down.

I looked at her, sitting on the swing in front of the Inn when she hung up the phone. "Ready to go?" I nodded. And we left. The mall was always a fun place for Gilmore girls. Especially pregnant ones that want pretty clothes.

As we walked through the mall, going into the few selected maternity clothing stores that a mall could have, I started thinking about Logan. We hadn't talked about him. Rory wouldn't hear of it. She wouldn't let me tell her that he had called to talk to her, but I was sworn to secrecy. She didn't want him to know. And I couldn't help but think that could be the worst decision.

Rory came out of a dressing room, looking stunning. Everything about her was stunning at this moment, except the big frown that was on her face.

"Wow Hun…" I didn't get the chance to tell her that she looked great. She cut me off.

"'Wow Hun' meaning 'Wow Hun, how the hell could you do that to yourself and your child by putting that ugly thing on?' or is it more like 'Wow Hun, that dress looked great on the manikin. How did you manage to make it look so fat on you'?"

I stared blankly at her. She was exactly like me. I loved every second of it. Well, as long as I could convince her to get that dress. "No actually. I was going to say 'Wow Hun, that dress makes you look like Kate Moss.'" She looks at me like she doesn't believe me. "No really, I was about to check you into rehab. I thought you had a drug problem and was starting to drop weight like whoa."

I smile at her while she continues to stare at me like I am crazy. She looks down at the dress before looking in the mirror one more time. "Fine, I'll get it." She walks away into the dressing room to change into her previously worn clothing.

About 45 minutes later, we sat in the food court. Now I was very concerned about my daughter's eating habits now that she was with child, so instead of getting ice cream, I made her get frozen yogurt. I started to eat my yogurt, while studying my daughter carefully. I was tired of tip-toeing around the subject of Logan. He had gotten my daughter pregnant; we had to talk about him, right? I wanted to know if she was ever going to tell him. I wanted to know if she thought about him. If she wished things were different.

"Can I ask you a question?" She looked up from her yogurt and tilted her head.

"Sure. But if it is about getting seconds on the burrito from earlier, the answer is yes." She smiled at me.

I laugh. She probably ate twice as much now. She could pass me up. It amazed me. "No, that isn't it. I was wondering…" I stalled. I wasn't sure how she was going to react. "Have you talked to him?"

Her face paled instantly at the word _him_. I instantly figured out that it was the wrong place and time to bring this up. "It doesn't matter."

"It does Rory. You're having his baby." The look on her face went from hurt to pissed.

"No, I am not having his baby. I am having my baby. And I would appreciate it if you would drop this right now." She put down her cup and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like a four year old.

"What a medical marvel, you having a baby without the meeting of sperm and egg? My daughter is the Virgin Mary. I never thought that would happen." I say sarcastically. Looking back on this pleasant conversation, I figured out that is probably why our fights get so bad, when we do fight. Because neither of us know when to shut our mouths and put the sarcasm away.

She looked shocked. She stood up from the table. "I thought you of all people would understand this Mom. I've tried to get a hold of him. Is it my fault he hasn't answered his phone? No, it's not. And it's not this baby's fault either." I put her hands on her stomach as if to protect it. "It obvious he doesn't want me anymore Mom. So he can't have my baby either." She spit out angrily before walking away.

I eventually found her waiting by the car. The car ride was silent until I turned on the radio. The Clash came on. We looked at each other, smiling slightly before starting to sing off key, but in harmony.


	2. Wordy facial expressions

a/n:Yeah, I know it took me hella long. I have no excuses, really. But at least I am updating now, right? So please read and review. I put a lot of work into this chapter.

Except for the fact that I do not have a beta. If anyone is interested in doing that for me, let me know.

_Rory_

I sat in the corner of the alley, completely out of breath. I clutched my arms around my stomach and tried to catch my breath the best I could. After all, it isn't everyday that a Gilmore runs. Runs scared, now

that is a different story. But this time, it was a little more literal.

I had seen _him_.

Or wait, scratch that. I thought I had seen him. There I was, walking down the street, ok so it was more of a waddle but that wasn't my point. I was walking down the street in the middle of the broad daylight carrying nothing

but the clothes on my back and the baby in my stomach when I stop to shade my eyes from the sun. When I see it. It meaning the messy blonde hair in the diverse mix of people that happened to have no idea that I was about

to stop breathing right there. Before I could even catch up with my feet ahead of me, they were speeding down the street and into the alley. I watched until I saw the blonde hair man in question walk past the alley. It wasn't him,

it never was.

That was only the most recent near spotting. They had been more. Some of them I didn't even want to admit to myself. But none of them I admitted to anyone around me. What could I say exactly?

_thought I saw my ex-boyfriend. Or the Father of my unborn baby that just happens to not knowing anything about it_

Yeah, I could just imagine it now. I would be sent to the nearest crazy house the second someone heard that. It just wasn't normal. I wondered if it was normal to think about him as much as I did, or still do.

I mean, I had this big reality check of how our relationship ended everytime I looked down, remebering the little life that was waiting to be born.

How could someone forget something like that?

I don't know about him, but I sure couldn't.

I caught my breath but Icould still feel my heart beating through my chest. I told myself that is was just my mind playing tricks on me. And not my mind trying to tell me that I miss him more than I was ready to admit.

I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready to admit that.

I walked out of the alley casually, dusting off my pants and walking down the street as if nothing had happened.

_Colin_

I really shouldn't have been suprised. She was a Gilmore, after all. It took me meeting Lorelai to truly understand why she was the way she was. Late again. But leave it to me to be on time, left waiting for her.

It had gotten worse since she was pregnant. But I had no choice but to be understanding.

I really was a jack ass.

Especially today. I knew I had something that I should probably tell her, but I couldn't really bring myself to do it. I mean, New York was a big city, what were the chances that they would actually see each other?

I didn't want to freak her out.

I was lost in my own thoughts. But in the back of my mind, I could hear the familar voice in the distance.

"My friend is right there! Can I just sit down, please? No, I do not need any help. I'm pregnant, not retarted." It could only be one person. "But you know how you can help me? Bring me some coffee."

And there she was. Standing in front of me with that look on her face. The patten Gilmore 'do-what-I-say-or-suffer-the-consquences-and-they-will-be-dire' face. Yep, after knowing her for so long you could just tell

their very wordy facial expressions. She sat down with authority, showing more of her mood.

I looked over at her. "You know you are not supposed to have coffee." It's not like it mattered much.

"Not after the day that I've had today." Ah, the 'Don't-ask-or-suffer-the-consquences' look. Yeah, there were a lot of consquences in my friendship.

"Alright then. Have you talked to Finn?" I changed the subject. No consquences for me today.

"He's on his way." Those were her only words. Whatever had happened today must have shaken her. Usually she would go into a 15 minute rant about Finn and his constant need to be the last one anywhere. I never mentioned that

she was always late too. While I was waiting for both of them, of course.

My attention followed my eyes to the street. I looked at each person that walked by the small cafe. At any second, he could pass by and make her world crash down again.

She had been insisting for months now that she was over it, that she was going to concentrate on her baby and not on the man that had helped make it. But I knew her. I knew her well enough to know that as soon as his name

was brought up in any sort of conversation it would bring everything down. From her optimstic mood about her future to any kind of smile that we would be graced with.

I sighed. She needed to know. If something had happened and she knew he was here and that I hadn't told her, well needless to say that therer would be consquences.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her. There was no backing out now.

She looked at me, her head tilted to the side from pure curiousity. "Shoot."

I took a deep breath and took a sip from my coffee in front of me. "It's about Logan."

I tried to not look at her face. I didn't like that he still had that hold over her, when he was the one that got to leave everything behind. I didn't have to look at her to know that he face was now showing her mood perfectly clear.

"Uh huh." I could barely hear her.

"He's coming to visit for Honor's birthday." I could hear her breath catch in her throat. I knew she was done talking. What else could she say? "He's coming tomorrow. For 4 or 5 days. I haven't told him anything about you."

I finally looked up and looked over to her. Her head was down in a truly defeated manner. She looked up and looked at me, before standing up.

"I'm sorry Colin. I think I am just going to go home. Call me later, ok?" And just like that she was gone. I knew she probably had a lot to think about and I wouldn't be suprised if she locked herself in her apartment until she knew

he was no longer in New York City and there no was longer a chance of running into her past.

I sat at the table and wondered if I had just made the right decision. She had to know, right?

"Where is Rory, Mate?" Finn's voice was a slap in the face. One point for reality.

Great timing, really.


End file.
